


Ego

by zombiebass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Character of Color, One-Sided Attraction, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiebass/pseuds/zombiebass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ykeem gets baited by Ngozi with a pebble, and ends up on his back in a completely unsexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego

“All you have to do is take the pebble from my hand.”

Ykeem angles his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion before belatedly glancing at the small, smooth rock in Ngozi’s open palm.  Nothing is ever as easy as Ngozi says it is so he knows at the forefront of his brain that he’s up to something. Something that will probably leave Ykeem humiliated and sulking for who knows how long. But if this is a test – and it so obviously is because _what pebble what_ – he wants to pass and see the approval in Ngozi’s eyes. Maybe he’ll even _praise_ him.

Ykeem looks at him with a sharp grin that stays in place as he rises to meet Ngozi’s stance. “Aaand–” he drawls out, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his shoulders, “–if I can take it, what do I get in return?”

The corner of Ngozi’s lips twitch into the slightest smile and _oh_ – oh bollocks that is attractive. “Let us see if you can retrieve it first.”

He scoffs and leans back on the heels of his feet. Right then, all he has to do is distract Ngozi enough to trick him into giving up the pebble. And what better way to distract someone than giving them a peck on the lips? Ngozi won’t expect it all, psychic or not. He grins to himself, teeth clacking together as he steps into Ngozi’s personal space real quick-like. This won’t be that hard, kind of fancies himself a bit of a genius with that one.

What Ykeem doesn’t calculate on – and seriously why is he not surprised because Ngozi is a complete bloody _tosser_ – is for Ngozi to step with him, following the motion in reverse until he completely side-steps him and sticks his boot-clad foot out in Ykeem’s path. In a split-second of horrified clarity, Ykeem realizes that there’s too much momentum for him to stop and he trips over the obstruction, his hands grapple for balance, feeling like falling, but Ngozi’s stepped out of reach and the linoleum floor is zooming into his vision faster than he can brace himself for the inevitable impact.

His shoulder hits the cold floor hard and he’s glad so very _very_ glad that it wasn’t his nose or teeth instead. He rolls over onto his back, and slowly brings his hand up to cover his face in a gesture that’s a mix of both mortification and embarrassment. Ykeem clears his throat as he peels his hand away.

Ngozi tilts his chin and looks down at him, amusement evident in the quirk of his lips and the predator-like glint in his eyes.

Ykeem blows out a breath and meets his gaze. “Don’t. Say. A word.”

 


End file.
